kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda: It's Elemental and Other Stories
Dario Brizuela Rolando Mallada Diego Rodriguez Ape-Entertainment.com - "Kung Fu Panda™" |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= November 8, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 48 |Row 6 title= Country |Row 6 info= United States |Row 7 title= Language |Row 7 info= English |Row 8 title= |Row 8 info= }} Kung Fu Panda: It's Elemental & Other Stories (also shortened It's Elemental & Other Stories) is a comic book collection published by Ape Entertainment based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. The book was published on November 8, 2011.Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda Digest Volume 2: It's Elemental And Other Stories" Synopsis Based on the blockbuster animation films! In 'It's Elemental', can Po and the Furious Five stand up to the living embodiment of the Elements – Earth, Fire, Water, Metal, and Wood? Will the supernatural powers of the Elements defeat kung fu? Or can Po prove them to be just hot air? In 'Best Friends for Never', as kids, Po and Heng constantly competed over who was the kung fu expert – with Heng always winning. Now with Po’s reputation as the Dragon Warrior spreading, Heng returns to challenge Po to a dangerous competition to determine who the true master of kung fu really is! Summary It's Elemental A group of five warriors, consisting of a jaguar "Earth", a gorilla "Metal", a crocodile "Water", a flamingo "Fire", and a tarantula "Wood", appeared outside of the Jade Palace before Po and the Furious Five, calling themselves the Five Elements. They demanded that the kung fu masters step aside so they could take their places as the defenders of the Valley. Po and the Five refused, and Po stood up to "Earth", and called on the others to attack. However, not getting the cue, the Furious Five were soon overwhelmed and captured, along with Po. Though Po and the Five assured the five warriors that they would not get away with this, they were taken by surprise when brought to the Palace, where Master Shifu welcomed their captors as honored guests. He congratulated them for their deeds, while Po and the others, confused and disheartened, tried to devise a plan. At one point, "Fire" yelled at a questioning Monkey, and demanded utmost respect. When Po mentioned the flamingo "smells funny", the bird shot out a flame over the panda's head from his wings. Po then told the Five that he had a plan. He used his weight to make the pole that he and the others were tied to come out from the ground, and shifted to hit the five warriors while still tied up. Soon released from the ropes, Po and the Furious Five stood to do battle, declaring that they would never let the warriors enter the Jade Palace. "Metal" stepped forward, threatening Po with a giant blade, but was received with a kick in the back of the head by Shifu, who cued his students to attack. While they fought, Shifu told them that he knew that he couldn't fight the five warriors by himself, so he had kept the enemy close until the Po and the others were free. Po then told the others that the five warriors were not the real Elements, even though each of them showed a demonstration of their elemental namesakes. Po had recalled the smell from "Fire": Sesame oil, a very flammable oil used for seasoning. The group of warriors attacked in response, and the battle resumed, the "Elements" using fire, water, wooden spikes, and a metal sword to aid them as they fought. Po soon discovered the flamingo was indeed carrying a hidden supply of sesame oil to ignite his flames. Soon all but one of the warriors were brought down, leaving "Earth" surrounded. He revealed that they had meant to deceive them so that they would be allowed into the Jade Palace in order steal its priceless treasures. He demanded they stay back, and Mantis then appeared from behind and struck him with a powerful kick, and the jaguar fell. With the imposters tied up, Po and the Furious Five uncovered how the group had made their "powers" using sesame oil and hidden containers. Shifu ended with saying "Earth" was supposedly the "brains" of the operation, as Earth is considered the ultimate element according to the philosophy. Po remarked that the real Elements would have been smarter, and would have done better kung fu. Best Friends for Never Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! View more... References External Links * Official Ape Entertainment website Category:Books Category:Comics